


Innocence Lost

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge [25]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Childhood Friends, DarkPilot, First Time/Last Time, M/M, Married Couple, Protective Poe, Protective Poe Dameron, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron, characters as children, child Ben Solo, child poe dameron, married darkpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The first and last times that Poe saw Ben Solo.





	Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First time/last time 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The first time that Poe Dameron meets Ben Solo, they're childhood friends. Poe's visiting the Solos, friends of Mama and Daddy's, and there's apparently a kid that Poe can play with. A Little Kid, practically a baby, but still, Poe is fascinated by the idea of a kid he can play with.

The kid in question seems nervous even as Mrs. Organa-Solo guides him over, hands on his shoulders in a comforting gesture. He seems shy, Poe thinks, even a bit intimidated. And he seems too skinny for a three year old, not unhealthy-looking, but almost delicate. The large brown eyes that he has don't help matters either. He's so small, Poe thinks, and despite himself, he feels an urge to protect the younger boy. It doesn't fade even as Ben (the boy) chatters away with him about planets and wanting to be a pilot like his daddy. Or for that matter, when they play a game Poe made up called X-Wing Pilots -- when they pretend to be pilots going from planet to planet, exploring different lands and fighting bad guys. They play together, and Poe knows he's made a new best friend.

***

The last time that Poe sees Ben as he knows him, they're husbands, and have been married for two years with Ben's twenty-fourth birthday coming up on the horizon.

He already suspects that Ben's hiding something the night of the massacre at the Temple, but he can't figure out what it is. He would never want to hurt his husband anyhow. He would never want to do anything to hurt him. He only wishes that there is something he can do to help his husband in times like this.

There's guilt streaming over the bond, and conflict. It's not as strong as when Ben feels it, without a doubt, but he can feel it nonetheless.

"Ben," he says, "What are you hiding? Really."

"Nothing." But Ben sounds too sure of himself, too much like he's putting on a front.

"Tell me, Ben. I want to help you."

"You can't help me."

And that knowledge -- by the stars does that knowledge hurt. "Ben..."

"I promise, Poe, when I come home, I'll explain everything. Just...whatever happens, wait for me."

Ben draws him close against his armor. His armor is cold, but there's also something about Ben's touch that's warm. Gentle.

"I love you," Ben says. "I promise I won't be long."

And Poe believes him. Naively, stupidly, foolishly. "Don't be long."

And from a certain point of view, this was where he never saw Ben Solo, as he knew him, again.

 


End file.
